Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A client apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) is connected to an image forming apparatus such as a printer and a multifunction peripheral via a network. By installing the driver corresponding to the image forming apparatus, this client apparatus can transmit an execution request for a job to the above-described image forming apparatus and can receive the execution result of the job from the above-described image forming apparatus. Accordingly, when an image forming apparatus with a new function has been developed, the driver compatible with the image forming apparatus is required. When the function of the image forming apparatus has been updated (the version has been upgraded), an update of the driver might be necessary. Accordingly, when a driver has been developed or updated, a verification test is necessary to verify whether the driver operates normally. However, to perform this verification test of the operation, it is necessary to transmit an execution request of a job from the developed or updated driver to an image forming apparatus or a simulation apparatus that simulates an image forming apparatus for the verification. For example, a known simulation apparatus reproduces time passage and timing of a real machine and shortens the execution time of simulation in the simulation apparatus.